


Danganmon!

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Buckle up, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC, Still, alternate universe-digimon, cool stuff, digimon are the CHAMPIONS, long fic, not the main focus - Freeform, or sailed i guess., some ships will be seen., they're in line with the original plot :-)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: When old foes come back to power in the digital world, an older digidestined calls on an unsuspecting group of teens to bring justice, hope, and peace back into the Digiworld.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? I am AnonOfThePen of hopeforbagels. I've been working on this for quite some time, and I hope the end product will be amazing!

_"_ _The_ _forest_ _looks beautiful..."._ Ayumi Otori thought to herself. " _Unfortunately, its beauty won't last long without-"._ " Oi, Ayumi! I've finished my patrol! The forest is perfectly calm! Looks like we'll have a free afternoon, eh?". Ayumi chucked at the sound of her long time best friend and partner's voice. "I suppose we will, Asteriamon.", she replied, turning to face the short, satyr-like rookie level digimon. " Alright! This is gonna be so great! Speaking of great, what's for dinner? Fish from the pond? Fruit from the trees? Leafy greens?". "Well, actually, I've prepared something special today.".

Asteriamon watched as Ayumi disappeared into the makeshift kitchen of their tree house, only to return dragging a bounty of food on a wide leaf. The feast contained two larger than life fish accompanied by multiple smaller ones, a large quantity of fruits (especially grapes, which Asteriamon loved), and an actual salad (well, as a salad can get in the forests of File Island). Happily, Asteriamon held Ayumi tightly in an embrace. "Wow, Ayumi! You really pulled out all the stops!". In the midst of her excitement, the digimon reached out for a juicy grape, before stopping abruptly as the joy in her face seemed to burn out.

"Is anything wrong, Asteriamon?", Ayumi asked worriedly." No...it's just... This is enough food to invite all of the other Digidestined back for a full plate and still have leftovers for months.". Asteriamon withdrew her hoof from the grapes and sat down. "The only time we eat this much is when something bad's about to happen.". Ayumi released a defeated sigh. "While the forest may be tranquil, the skies have been swarming with trouble.". Asteriamon jumped up from the floor with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me...". Scared, she ran out onto the balcony and looked towards the skies. At first she felt relief, but a large black gear she spotted in the distance reignited the aforementioned worry. "Black gears mean one thing...Devimon...". Asteriamon slowly started to panic. "If he's back, then so are the others...sure, I can digivolve into my mega form, but while I've been helping you guard File Island, they've had plenty of time to regenerate! Meanwhile, I'm so tired...Etemon, Myotismon, plus countless others. I'd be lucky if I could take down Shellmon...".

"Don't worry, Asteriamon. This time, it isn't our fight.". "It isn't?", Asteriamon questioned. "I talked to Gennai earlier today. He said there were new Digidestined coming soon, and that we should be their guardians." Asteriamon stood, bewildered. "Gennai wants us to help the new group of Digidestined?". Ayumi smiled lightheartedly. " Now do you understand this feast?". Asteriamon thought a while, before answering, " Phathanemon's universal egg?" Ayumi winked in response. "Alright! I haven't gone mega in forever! Let's get these Digidestined!".


	2. Start Of A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto returns from a brief break only to have peculiar happenings affect him and his friends.

Makoto Naegi walked through the double doors of Hope's Peak Academy. A new semester of school had started, and he knew Kiyotaka would chew him out if he was so much as a millisecond late. Not much had changed since he took a leave to see his family other than the fact that there were beautiful sakura blossoms blooming on the trees. As Naegi lost himself in his thoughts, he'd nearly missed his classroom; Class 78-A. Inside were all of his  talented classmates and acquaintances getting into the usual mischief; Hifumi was sketching something that must've been provocative ( or else Celeste and Sayaka wouldn't be trying to tear it from his firm grasp) ,  Leon and Aoi were arm wrestling under Sakura's watchful eye ( with Leon losing horribly), Chihiro , Mondo, Junko, and Yasuhiro were watching videos via YouTube, and poor Kiyotaka and Mukuro were trying to pry Syo off of Byakuya. "Alright, class, settle down. Everyone needs to sit in their respective seats.". A minute after the teacher's order everyone was sitting quietly in their seat (except for Syo, who was loudly panting and drooling over both her desk and Byakuya's hair).

"Welcome back students. Today marks the beginning of your second semester. Since this is seen as the harder part of the year, I will begin our lesson right away.". As the teacher droned on about Japanese history, Makoto ripped out a paper from his notebook and began writing, "Good morning, Kyoko. I'd like to know how you enjoyed your break over the last few weeks.". Kyoko's desk was next to his, so the note was relatively easy to pass. After waiting a moment, Makoto received a reply, "Meet me at the sakura trees during lunch."

Once the morning classes were over, Makoto quickly nabbed his lunch and made his way to the trees outside. What he expected was nice quality time with Kyoko. What he got was Kyoko, Aoi, and Sayaka watching Kiyotaka and Mondo happily discussing what they had done over the break, with Syo trying to kiss Byakuya in the background. "Uh, Kyoko...", Makoto whispered. Unfazed, Kyoko answered with a hushed, "Look at how happy they are.". "I know, right? Their friendship is so cute!", Sayaka remarked. "Eh, it's still kinda weird to me.", Aoi admitted. Makoto was about to state his opinion when a frantic,"NAEGI, TAKE THIS DISGRACEFUL PEASANT AWAY FROM MY PRESENCE!", echoed all around. "Oh, just ignore him, Makoto. My lil loverboy just doesn't wanna upset tightass and his biker prince. Not that I object.", Syo remarked before a petal graced her nose, causing her to sneeze loudly and revert back to Touko. "Thank goodness. Had Syo continued her rant, I would've handed her a detention slip immediately!" Kiyotaka exclaimed. "Syo? D..detention? Oh, god, what'd she do now?", Touko groaned. "Well-" , Makoto began, before a bright object in the distance caught his eye, and soon, the others. "Th' fuck is that?", Mondo wondered aloud. 

His question was soon answered as the object crashed unrealistically close to the group. Even though it was embedded in the ground, it was obvious that the object was egg-shaped. Slowly, the eight gathered around the egg. "Whoa! What do you think this means?", Aoi inquired. Afterwards, the egg opened up and revealed nine futuristic devices. All but one found its way to an Ultimate. "Are these the new E-Handbooks?", Sayaka questioned. " I doubt it. They're too small. Besides, why would they send us electronic devices through the sky?", Byakuya responded. "Well, whatever this thing is," Kyoko stated, " we should keep it at all times. Why else would we all get one if they weren't important?". "Hey, there was one more! Where'd it go?". Touko pointed at where the egg was, and as mentioned before, the last device had disappeared.

"No time to worry about this. We should find out the significance of these objects.", Kiyotaka said assertively. Exactly after Kiyotaka closed his mouth, a wave of golden light washed over them. "What the heck?", Aoi exclaimed, trying to regain vision. "Is this fer real, or 'm I imaginin' shit?", Mondo asked soon after. "What do you mean, kyodai?". "I mean that!", Mondo yelled after harshly pointing at another seemingly oval-shaped entity became apperant.

"This day's getting weirder by the second! First these thingies, and now this? When's it gonna make sense?", Aoi complained. "Wait...hold on a sec...". Makoto aligned the device with the rift, and as he expected, it vibrated erratically. "I think I know what you're trying to do, but...," Kyoko asked," Are you sure you're up to this?". The shorter male flashed a grin. "I wouldn't do this any other time.". Kyoko sighed heavily then mimicked Makoto's actions. This pattern had affected everyone as they reluctantly raised their devices, causing all eight to buzz in unison, then drag the teens inside the portal.

Meanwhile, Leon and Hifumi had witnessessed this happening, standing right by the double doors as the squad was pulled into the rift. Each exchanged puzzled looks before deciding to continue their day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! The main reason this chapter took forever was school, so I'm glad I was able to take some time to finish!


	3. The First Digivolution

Makoto woke up slowly and groggily. Had what just happened...actually happen? As he came to terms with his surroundings, he realized that, in fact, it did happen, or else he wouldn't be n the middle of a lush forest with an odd creature staring him down. "Hiya! I thought you'd never wake up, Makoto!", it chimed happily, giggling afterwards. It took the boy a while to realize that the creature actually talked to him, and he had quickly jumped up in response, the creature tumbling to the ground. "Sorry," he apologized, "but I've never talked to one of you before. Who are you?". ''I never said? Excitement got to me I guess. My name is Hiyomon! You're Makoto, right?". Makoto chuckled, " I guess I am!" Hiyomon happily leaped into the boys arms. It was then Makoto took the time to examine the creature; a small, round body with two wavy, striped antennae sticking out on top. ( It's face was on the body). "Well, I guess you already know me, huh?", Makoto asked, smiling. "Yeah! I've been waiting for you forever, and now you're here! You're really here!", Hiyomon yelled gleefully.  _"I wonder if anyone else is here?"_ , Makoto thought to himself. "NAEGI! GET THIS WRETCHED CREATURE OFF OF ME!", a familiar voice screamed. "That sounds like Togami,", Makoto said, right before the aforementioned boy came across his path, a little sloth like creature hanging off of him.

"Aw, come on! We haven't had fun yet, and you've just met me, Byakuya!", it said happily. "Fine. First off, you may refer to me as Togami, and second, what creature are you?!", Byakuya asked. "My name is Gypsumon. I'm glad to meet you!", Gypsumon said, giggling. "Naegi, where are the others?", Byakuya demanded. "Well I-", he began, before the others had found them. "There they are," Aoi said,"and they have one of those things, too!". "Aoi! I'm glad to see you and the others!", Makoto chimed. "We're glad to see you too!", other voices rang. Soon, more creature appeared. "So you all do have one of these as well?", Byakuya confirmed. "Heck yeah!", said a small, blue, octopus like creature in Aoi's hands. "I'm Doromon! You look cool!". Another, a small, round, furry catlike one who's eyebrows covered his eyes had nested itself in Kiyotaka's hair and introduced himself as Fluffmon. "I'm pleased to meet you all!". Touko's ( a tiny piglet with big eyes and four horns), had said she was Inkumon, Sayaka's was Lentomon (a creature that when viewed at the front looked like an eighth note.). Kyoko's was a small ghost with a look of indifference on her face, named Bumon, and Mondo's was another circle bodied, yet floppy eared and short horned creature named Furmon. "Not to get confused with Furrymon, I don't know WHAT'S up with that guy!", he joked. "Well, I'm glad that's out of the way. We must find a way out of this forest!", Kiyotaka stated firmly. "Wait! Let's wait for Selenemon! Maybe she can explain things better to us!", Doromon chimed. "Who's that?", Sayaka asked, before some sort of fairy like creature with a staff much taller than her, (and a circuit board where her eyes should be), came from behind a tree. "That would be.", she said in a booming voice, that, honestly matched her freakish looks. "Look, Selenemon! They're here!", Fluffmon said excitedly. 'Yes, I know. I had brought them.". "Whoa! You did all of that?', Aoi asked, bewildered. "Well, not me exactly, but another variation. It will make sense in due time, but for now,", she paused to fly above the group,"Welcome to File Island!". "Is that where we are? Not Japan?", Kiyotaka asked worriedly. "Yes, young man. The portal led you to here, the Digiworld.", Selenemon answered. "Since ya know about everythin', what are these?", Mondo asked, holding up Furmon. "Oh, they are digimon, the digital monsters that inhabit this world. I am a digimon as well, although, you may have to be wary of bad Digimon, for they exist as well. Now, unfortunately, I must take my leave, as there is something I must attend to.". As she left, Makoto asked, "Are we going to see you again?". Selenemon smiled."Once you find the forest by the beach, look for a grand tree house.". Afterwards, she flew off, leaving the group to try and navigate out of the vegetation.

"So, you all are digimon, correct?", Kiyotaka asked. "Yes, digital monsters! There are lots of digimon, so I'm glad you found us first!", Fluffmon replied. "Interesting. Who knew there was a whole other world out there?", Sayaka said happily, before a sharp buzzing had resounded through the air. "What's with the insects here? You'd think with all of the monsters here they'd be eaten," Byakuya said distastefully. "Hey, no need to be rude.", Kyoko stated after his remark. "Actually, Togami is right. There is a bug problem here, and his name is Kuwagamon!", Gypsumon said, a hit of uneasiness in his voice. "What th' hell is Kuwagamon?", Mondo asked the digimon. "Oh, he's a terrible bug type digimon that acts bad even on his good days!", Furmon explained. "In fact, the reason that Selenemon makes a daily visit is to make sure Kuwagamon doesn't find us," Bumon chimed in, taking a moment to look above her, "and if we don't hide, he'll catch us, no doubt.". The large, horrible bug must've heard the small ghost, as he dived towards the group immediately. "Quick! Hide somewhere, or we're bug bait!", Inkumon squealed. Unfortunately, since they were now in the open with the forest behind them and a cliff in front, hiding wasn't an option, and soon Kuwagamon descended behind the group. "Ey, he doesn' look too bad. I could take 'em!", Mondo yelled confidently, before said digimon launched a ball of electricity from his mandibles, having it land at his feet. "Shit! Uh, nevermind...". " Okay, digimon! You know what to do!", Hiyomon called, as the other seven launched themselves into the air and spat cute pink bubbles at the beast. Surprisingly, the bubbles stopped him...briefly. After regaining what little strength he lost, Kuwagamon released another electro-ball, and had effectively hit the eight smaller digimon. "Oh no!", was the collective yell after the much weaker digimon were knocked back.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!", Touko shrieked, holding Inkumon to her chest. "We..had to do something...", Inkumon responded. "Yeah...we can't let let you get hurt!", Lentomon followed. "While I'm sure we all appreciate the gesture, we'd rather not risk you all getting injured, or worse!", Kiyotaka chimed in. Soon, a telltale shadow passed over them. "Kuwagamon's back! I'm sorry, but we must protect you!", Gypsumon mused, breaking out of Byakuya's grasp. "No! Get back here!". "I'm with Gypsumon! Lemme go!", Furmon yelled, hopping out of Mondo's arms. "Hey! Little guy, come back!". Eventually, all of the digimon went to fight the monster, ignoring their friends cries of "Please don't!", "I want you to stay safe!", and the like. However, when they went to face Kuwagamon, something miraculous happened. It was in a flash of light, and suddenly : "Furmon, digivolve to... **Maltemon!** ". "Fluffmon, digivolve to... **Nekomon!** ". "Lentomon, digivolve to... **Adagiomon!** ". "Inkumon, digivolve to... **Butamon!** ". "Gypsumon, digivolve to... **Flourmon!** ". "Bumon, digivolve to... **Yureimon!** " "Doromon, digivolve to... **Mizumon!** ". "Hiyomon, digivolve to... **Torimon!** ". At that moment, the light cleared, and the digimon...their digimon...attacked Kuwagamon! First was Butamon with her Twin Blades*, then Maltemon with a Thunderstrike*, followed by Adiagomon's  Rallentando*, Yureimon's Ghost Charm*, Nekomon's Lightning Scar*, Flourmon's Crystal Shock*, Mizumon's Fighting Class Fishes*, and Torimon's Feather Burst*! All of the attacks at once caused Kuwagamon to fall back in pain. Even though their attack was powerful, he still managed to destroy the cliff, causing the group to fall, shouting collectively.

  1. * * *

Butamon's Twin Blades: Two sharp blades that are effective when thrown in a criss-cross at the enemy.
  2. Maltemon's Thunderstrike: A quick punch thrown in the air which results in a sonic boom aftershock.
  3. Adiagomon's Rallentando: In music, rallentando is the term for gradually slowing down, so this attack causes the enemy's attack to start slowing down, slowly.
  4. Yureimon's Ghost Charm: A magic spiral is hurled toward the enemy, temporarily draining their power.
  5. Nekomon's Lightning Scar: A swift swipe in the air that sends a lightning bolt to the enemy.
  6. Flourmon's Crystal Shock: Shockwaves of electric power from his body send the enemy into a minor stupor.
  7. Mizumon's Fighting Class Fishes: Similar to a distinct relative, a group of fish, who standby at the ready, come to help attack.
  8. Hiyomon's  Feather Burst: A bomb is thrown, then hit towards the enemy, exploding on contact.



 


	4. Watogumon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto: At school, we found these weird devices, and were sucked into a portal that led us to the Digiworld. Since then, we found these weird creatures, called digimon! Unfortunately for us, a big bug digimon named Kuwagamon decided to pay us a visit! That's when our digimon became stronger, and almost defeated him! Then again, I emphasize "almost"....

It seemed as if the (unknown ) heroes' adventure was over before it even started, but luckily, Mizumon had sent a call of, "No time to attack! We need to be saved! I call you, Fighting Class Fishes!". At her command, many brightly colored fish wearing headbands and gi's jumped up from the water below and helped lower the humans and their digimon to the ocean. "Whoa! How did you do that?", an excited Aoi asked. "Oh, they're a few old friends of mine. We went to 'school' together!". After the duo laughed at Mizumon's weak joke, Kyoko pointed out a nearby beach. "You heard her, fishes! To the shore!".

As soon as they reached dry land, Kiyotaka was the first to point out their digimons' new looks. "That's because we digivolved, Taka! It's a digimon's way of growing up!", Nekomon explained. "Of course, it also makes us stronger, so we'll be able to protect you guys!", Maltimon proclaimed triumphantly. "That makes sense," Kyoko said analytically, " When battling Kuwagamon in their lower digivolved form, their attack wasn't even really an attack, so much as a deterrent.". "Well, not like we had anything _to_ fight with! We were practically still babies!", Butamon complained. "I know, but when you digivolved, your attacks became more powerful, and you almost defeated Kuwagamon.". "Hey, how did you do that anyway?", Aoi asked. "Beats me. All I felt was a surge of energy, and I was ready to go!", Mizumon replied. "Actually, I could say the same!", Flourmon chimed. "One thing's for certain, you all definitely look stronger.", Byakuya commented. Out of their eight digimon, four could fly (Torimon, being a bird digimon with a head feather, Mizumon, a flying fish digimon with a head flower, Flourmon, a robotic ant digimon with wings, and Yureimon, a ghost digimon that wore a mask over it's face.). Nekomon could walk on two or four legs (Though he claimed walking on all four was true to cat nature.), and bore claws as long as his stripes. Maltimon, despite showing Maltese features, was quite muscular, and actually intimidating with his boxing outfit. Adiagomon was a snazzy alien, dressed in a suit jacket and top hat, (though she was noticeably pigeon toed), and Butamon, though piglike, wore a suit of armor, with the slightest hint of tusks starting to form.

"As it is nice looking at these... creatures... could we please attempt  to find a way home?". Touko asked. "Oh! I let it slip my mind! As fun as this seems, we need to contact, or better yet return home immediately! We were transported here during our school day, and our teacher clearly stated that this semester would be the hardest!", Kiyotaka belted out. "Hmm.. well, I wouldn't say I've got the ability to generate great ideas, but maybe those could help?", Flourmon said, pointing out an array of phone booths neatly lined up on the beach. "Whoa! Phone booths! I didn't even know these still existed!", Makoto stated in awe. "Don't ya have ta put in a quarter or some shit like that ta make a call?", Mondo asked.  "L-luckily, I brought my bag w-with me.", Touko said, reaching into the satchel slung across her arm, afterwards giving her seven classmates a coin. "I only have eight coins, so use them wisely!".

Immediately, the group went to the phone booths, expecting their friends on Earth to pick up. What they got was anything but the students still at Hope's Peak. "Today's weather will be partly cloudy with a-". "Arf! Arf! Arf!". "Please, Mori! I still love you!". "Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.". "Would you like to take a quiz for one million dollars?!". "NO!! What kind of a phone booth is this?! I don't want t-to be stuck in s-some strange world w-with these people!! SOMEONE PLEASE PICK UP!!", Touko yelled, continuously slamming down the phone and retrying her call, to no avail. "Well, it's settled. Looks like we're going to be here a while. Touko,do you have some food in your bag?", Sayaka asked. Feeling defeated, the literary girl emerged from the booth. "Yes.. I keep my lunch in there. Maybe some snacks. If I split them, maybe-BUTAMON!!", Touko yelled, pointing out her digimon as she greedily at the food in the satchel. "Wha? Oh...we were sharing?", she asked, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, I don't blame Butamon. Us digimon have to eat to keep our energy up", Torimon said, smiling with his beak. "Really? Well, humans have to eat so we won't die!", Byakuya snapped. "Oh, don't be so mean, Togami. Look around! I'm sure we'll be able to find something.", Flourmon, stated. As much as he hated to admit it, the robotic digimon was right; not only was there the beach with its supply of fish, but the forest that formed a few miles away looked to have some familiar fruits on the trees. "Well then, we are not getting any less hungry by standing here! Let's get to work!", Kiyotaka announced.

Majority of the party had gotten to work; Byakuya claimed that he would supervise, Touko stayed by his side, and Butamon claimed she was too full (Afterward, getting up to attempt helping.). The humans sat on the edge of the beach while Yureimon and Mizumon flew overhead, pointing out fish that would pop up, one of the Ultimates dashing out to catch the slippery creature. Meanwhile, the other digimon used their powers to try and gather fruit. Amazingly, ten fish were caught, along with a large quantity of bananas. "We had grapes, but somebody ate them all!", Nekomon complained, staring down Maltimon. "Hey, someone had to make sure they weren't poisoned!". As they had no way to cook the fish, ("You mean to tell me that with all of your powers, NONE of you could cook?!"), the humans ate bananas, while their digimon friends, except Butamon, that is, had a seafood meal. "Never thought I'd say this, but this is a pretty good meal considering what's happened today!", Sayaka chimed. "Hopefully, we'll have no more run ins...", Makoto stated afterward. As if the gods had completely disregarded his request, something shook the ground they sat on, soon after emerging to make himself present. 

 

 "What the heck?!", Aoi yelled as the beast made himself known. This digimon had the same intensity as Kuwagamon, except he stayed grounded and looked like a giant snail monster. "Here's trouble!", Mizumon cried,"That's Shellmon! He's a big ol' bully who'll rain on your parade...or douse it completely!". As if that sentence was his cue, Shellmon had bowed his head to shoot out a powerful burst of water. "Time to fight! Thunderstrike!", Maltimon yelled, however, as the attack was delivered with power, the end result was a dud. "Aw, what?". Other attacks were sent out as well, but every time the power seemed to fade out...except for Butamon's. "Twin Blades!". As the two blades were sent out, they struck Shellmon's leg, causing him to roar in pain. "Hey, what th' hell's goin' on? How's she th only one that can attack?!". "The answer is obvious," Yureimon said as she levitated by Mondo. "Earlier, Torimon said that digimon need to eat to have energy. Butamon has eaten the most; therefore, she has more energy than us.". "Wait a minute...". Touko looked at her digimon, then at Shellmon. "Well, don't j-just s-stand there! Fight, Butamon! I believe in you! "

Annoyed by the cheers coming from the girl, Shellmon reached out to pick up Touko, holding her firm in his grasp. "Hey, what did I ever do to you?! Put me down, you ugly bast-". Before finishing her demand, Shellmon held her tighter, forcing out any air. "Ah...Help...". "This is bad! How are we going to save Touko?", Makoto cried. Afterwards, a familiar shrill noise filled the air. When the group looked for the source, they saw that Butamon was glowing...and getting bigger... "Butamon, digivolve to.... **WATOGUMON!!** ". As the glow faded, it was obvious that Butamon had changed form. Instead of being small and on all fours, she was standing on two legs and had a height that rivaled Shellmons. She looked like a knight, dressed in bronze armor, and bearing two long, thick braids. Her ears stood out on the top of her head, her eyes were slanted and angry, her snout large and glossy, and strong tusks protruded out of her mouth.

"Shellmon! Drop the girl and dance with someone your own size!", Watogumon yelled. Smirking, Shellmon lifted Touko higher, then dropped her from the height. Thankfully, Watogumon was there to catch her in her large hoof. "Butamon...you...you...I mean..Watogumon... _Watogumon_...", Touko babbled. "Don't worry, Touko, I'll teach this mon a lesson about messing with you!", Watogumon promised, setting Touko on the sand, out of harms' way. Shellmon saw this as an opportunity to attack, and he nearly knocked Watogumon over with his burst of water. The warthog was smarter than the enemy had previously thought, as she crossed her arms to deflect the attack, and once her footing was regained, sent out her own attack, crying out the words "Sword Storm!", sending out a battalion of swords toward him, earning a loud cry of pain. Continuing her attack she grabbed Shellmons' ankles, swung him around, and tossed him into the sea. "Back to where you belong!".

Once the fight was done, Watogumon dedigivolved back to Butamon, who was obviously tired. "Butamon! You were amazing!". The group watched as Touko hugged the digimon, the happiest they had ever seen her. "No problem. He hurt you, and I had to do something...". "I gotta admit, that fight was fuckin' awesome! Who knew ya had all that power?", Mondo commented, "Yeah, I'd like to be able to do something like that!", Adagiomon chimed. "As interesting as an experience this was, it's starting to get dark, and some dangerous digimon like to come out at night!", Flourmon warned. "Flourmon is right, it's getting dark, and I'm getting cold. Hmm... didn't that one digimon say she lived somewhere in that forest?" Aoi asked. "I guess that's where we're heading...", Kyoko confirmed. The group then started to make their way to the lush forest. the sun setting slowly and surely behind them.


	5. Water On Tigremon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko: After a-almost dying from our encounter w-with Kuwagamon, we found a beach... with weird phone booths...since they didn't work, we t-tried to set up for the night. Shellmon, however, got in our way, b-but Butamon digivolved into Watogumon, and the whole thing was taken care of! Now..if we could find a way out of this place...

"I am exhausted! Can not we just sleep here?", Adagiomon asked, her already wobbly gait dragging her across the dense vegetation of the forest. "I'd like to,"Sayaka answered,"but  _someone_ thought it was a good idea to let Taka lead!". Offended, Kiyotaka  turned to yell, "Excuse me for trying to keep us safe! In case you haven't noticed, we are lost in the middle of nowhere! If we are going to sleep somewhere, then it must have adequate sleeping arrangements, a source of water, and prevent us from becoming a meal!". "Hmm...ya mean like this?", Maltimon asked, pointing toward a nice part of the forest that lay ahead. Within it was a pleasant pond. "I suppose...but where are we going to sleep?". Torimon shook a wing. "I'll fly forward and see!". Ten minutes later, Torimon returned, tired and sweaty. "Torimon! You weren't gone for that long! I haven't flown before, but surely you aren't THAT out of shape?", Nekomon reprimanded. "No, it's not that...when I was flying, I managed to reach a desert-like place that had these nice things we could sleep in, but it's still hot over there!". "To be honest it wouldn't bother me. Better hot than cold.". Byakuya commented. "If Byaku- I mean Togami is fine with it, then we should be too!", Flourmon said afterward. "How far away was this place?", Kyoko asked. "Oh, not that far. Just keep forward", Torimon replied.

Sure enough, beyond the pond was a desert, and the first thing they saw were cable cars scattered across the land. "To be safe, lets all sleep in one", Makoto suggested. The group made their way to the nearest car. Although it was dark inside, the seats were comfortable, and there was enough space for everybody. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about!", Aoi cheered. "Yes, it's very nice...", Butamon claimed, yawning. "I think that means it's time to sleep.", Touko sighed, patting Butamon's head. "Hold on! Wait! We can't go to bed like this!" Kiyotaka complained. "What th' hell, Taka? Doesn't this meet yer standards?", Mondo asked as he started to lie down. "Well, yes, and like Butamon said, it is rather nice, but there  _is_ a pond back in the forest and  _none_ of us have bathed!"."Calm down. We will bathe in the morning.", Yureimon mused. "I- I still think we should-" "KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, GO _TO_ **_SLEEP_**!!"

As Nekomon lay in peaceful slumber, something nudged his shoulder. "Nekomon...Nekomon, wake up...". Obediently, he did as the voice told him. When he opened his eyes, he say Kiyotaka above him, smiling. "Kiyo...why are you awake at this hour?", the sleepy digimon asked. "I apologize for waking you up, but there's something I must take care of. I'd appreciate it if you came with me.", the boy whispered. "ah. Okay then.". Carefully, the two exited the cable car, with Kiyotaka navigating them to the pond. "I just can't go to sleep without bathing. It'd be against my moral code", the human proclaimed. "Well, it's not like I've taken many baths before, especially as Furmon, so you will have to guide me so I can properly assist you.". "There's not much you have to do,"Kiyotaka reassured,"All you have to do is keep watch for the others... and maybe hold my clothes.". "I see.". Nekomon faced the other direction as Kiyotaka stripped himself of his clothes, keeping note of what all he wore. By the time he was done, Nekomon held a jacket, the device, pants, an armband,suprisingly white socks, boots, and a pair of tighty-whities.

Once Nekomon neatly folded the clothes and lay the device on top, he sat down near his friend, who was already submerged in the water. "I suppose that is what a bath is?", Nekomon inquired. ""Yes...the others might not care, but cleanliness is top priority! They will regret not listening to me later. The water is a great temperature!". Nekomon laughed. "What? What is it?". "Humans are so weird. Usually I just lick myself clean.". "That may work for you, but-!", Kiyotaka was to answer, but somehow he was dragged under into the pond! "Nya! Kiyo, where'd you go?!", Nekomon yelled frantically. "I...I must alert the others!". On all fours, he ran back to the cable car, where everyone lie sleeping and unaware of the problem."It'll take too long to wake them individually...I know! LIGHTNING SCAR!". Aiming at the cables, Nekomon sent a surge of electricity to the car, causing the bright lights to come on, waking everyone from their rest. "Nekomon! I could've been a fish fry! What are you doing?!", Mizumon complained. "No time to explain! Kiyo's in trouble! The pond!".

When the group reached the pond, all they saw were Kiyotaka's clothes and the rippling water. "He was pulled under! I would've gone, but...I can't swim", Nekomon admitted. "This looks like a job for me!", the flying fish exclaimed, diving into the water. "Hmm...if I were a guy with a moral compass, where wold I be...heh...what good is a compass you can't navigate with?", she joked. Suddenly, a wave of cold hit her fins. "what the-", she almost shouted, right before another digimon launched itself at her. "OH NO!", Mizumon shrieked, catching a glimpse of black hair as she flew out. "Did ya see Taka?", Mondo asked worriedly. "I- I t-think I d-d-d-did, but I..I..he was..". "What Mizu?! Spit it out!!", Maltimon yelled. " **SEADRAMON!!!!!!** ", Mizumon cried, the digimon in question emerging from the water afterward, coiled around a gasping, naked, and soaking wet Kiyotaka. "Ever since I was a little Caviamon, I feared of Seadramon! His icy blast is a force to be reckoned with, and if you have no way of protection, you might as well change your race from human, or digimon, to icicle!".

Ferociously, Seadramon roared, tightening himself around the boy until only his head and feet were visible. "Oh Kiyo... I can't leave you like this! I am a coward, but I know when it's time to fight!". In a burst of energy, Kiyotaka's device buzzed to life, and Nekomon had digivolved. "Nekomon, digivolve to... **Tigremon!** **!!** ". His new form had shined in the moonlight; a large white tiger complete with sharp teeth, razor claws, and powerful angelic wings. "Whoa...Mizumon, you're the digimon expert, who's this?", Maltimon asked in awe. "I'm offended! I know a thing or two!", Flourmon whined. "Ugh, you're just like a Tentomon. Fine, go ahead.".

"Thank you.Tigremon is a courageous hero, always eager to save those in need. His fur can withstand extreme temperatures, and his Electric Roar will surely make Seadramon tremble!". "I like Mizumon better-HEY!", Maltimon complained, right before getting a shock from Flourmon. "Watch it, ya overgrown crystal!". Flourmon crossed his arms. "It's not crystal, it's FLOURITE!", the robotic digimon wailed. "Stop fighting, look!", Yureimon reprimanded. Tigremon was flying towards Seadramon, mouth agape. Instinctively, Seadramon  sent an icy blast towards the heroic tiger, but due to his fur the blast was ineffective. Confused, Seadramon sent out another cold blast, except it missed Tigremon and was heading toward the others. "We got this, Tigremon!", Adagiomon yelled. "RALLENTANDO!"

Determined, Tigremon flew around the aquatic digimon to see his friend. "Kiyo! Brace yourself...," Tigremon warned, before shouting out,"ELECTRIC ROAR!!!".  The water rippled as he roared, the blast causing Seadramon to shake and cry out, dropping Kiyotaka in the process. Afterward, electricity surged through his body, causing him to short circuit and fall to the water, slowly sinking. Luckily for Kiyotaka, Tigremon had caught him while he fell. "Taka! Th' hell were ya thinkin'? I coulda lost ya!", Mondo yelled once Tigremon reached the ground. "I apologize for making you worry about me...I guess I should have listened...now, could someone hand me my clothes?"

Once Kiyotaka was dressed, the group decided to return to the cable car to get some more rest, even though the sun was rising. "I thought I heard something...come on...", an unfamiliar voice said. "HEY! Who goes t-there?", Nekomon asked, worriedly. "Once a coward, always a coward.", Maltimon laughed. "Well, it's no one bad, it's just me!". From behind a tree, a slightly tall digimon with the looks of a satyr (with blue sparkles and ram horns) introduced herself to the group. "Greetings! I am Asteriamon! Someone want's to see you.". "Who?", Kyoko asked. "No time, just come with me.". The group of sixteen looked at each other; should they trust this strange digimon? After deliberation, Makoto looked down at the digimon. "Okay, Asteriamon, show us the way.".


	6. Adantemon's Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka: Last since you saw us, we were venturing through the forests of File Island. It was quite late, and everybody was ready to sleep, but I was being stubborn and had tried to urge everyone to bathe in a pond we saw. Later that night, I woke up Nekomon, and we left the group so I could bathe. Unfortunately, I was captured by Seadramon. I'm glad Nekomon was there, or else no one would have known, and I wouldn't have been saved by Tigremon. I guess that even the right thing is wrong to do..on rare occasions that is.

Asteriamon led them through an unfamiliar part of the forest; most likely unfamiliar because the group had traveled in a straight line rather than take the time to explore. "Are you sure you know where you're going?", Flourmon asked, drifting in the air. "Of course I do! This is my turf! Now, uh... let's go right here..", Asteriamon instructed. Although doubtful, the group had followed Astriamon as she trekked her way through the forest. "We're almost there!", she called out a while later. "What do you mean by almost?", Sayaka asked. "Just follow the sun! It's right...over...here!". The satyr stopped at the base of an incredibly large tree with  _plenty_ of moss.

"All of this for a tree?", Adagiomon inquired, confused. "It's not your NORMAL tree. I just need to find something real quick. Stay here, will ya?", she asked. As the digimon went to search the perimeter, Kyoko started questioning Makoto. "Hey, Makoto...I'd never doubt your motives, but why'd you choose to follow Asteriamon?". The boy with an ahoge  had a worried expression. "Did you think I made a mistake?". Kyoko shook her head. "No, it's just that even with my title of the Ultimate Detective, I can't understand why you trusted her so easily.". "I'm sure Makoto has a perfectly logical explanation for this, right?", Torimon asked afterward. Makoto took this as a sign to continue. "So..you know how all of our digimon 'digivolved' that one time? Then a little later Butamon became Watogumon and just recently Nekomon was Tigremon?", he explained. "Well yes, in fact I'm sure all of us understand, however I still don't see what you're trying to explain.", Kiyotaka interjected.

"Actually, I think I do.", Sayaka said, raising her hand. "Makoto, do you think we've already met Asteriamon before? Except she wasn't Asteriamon?". The boy gave an affirmative nod. "Judging by the digimon we've already met, I think she may be-". "Aha! I found it! Right this way!". Asteriamon smiled as she pointed a hoof toward thick vines that were  twisted into a ladder. "Just go up!". The humans and their digimon watched as she made her way up the ladder, following up after. When they'd finally made it up, they realized they were in the 'living room' of a grand tree house. "Get comfortable," Asteriamon recommended as she gestured towards a couch that looked as if it were made of  branches and shrubbery, "It may take a while to wake her up.". 

Taking the digimon's suggestion, they made their way to the couch. Unfortunately, there was only room for one person plus a digimon, so while Byakuya and Flourmon sat in comfort, the others were condemned to the floor (which wasn't too bad, although a couch would have been better.). "Togami, last time I checked, you didn't help us with any labor!", the idol complained. "Now that she mentions it, Flourmon, you did nothing as well!", Adagiomon added. "I'm guessing you two don't know the first rule of hospitality.", Byakuya sneered. "What, th' rich get a chair an' everyone else sits on the fuckin' floor?". Byakuya pushed up his glasses. "Not exactly.". "Well, what then?!", Mondo growled. In unison, both Byakuya and Flourmon answered, "First come first served.".

Before Mondo and Maltimon could attack, Asteriamon reentered the room with an average sized, dark skinned woman behind her. The woman looked to be in her late thirties or early forties, with the exception of scarily youthful eyes, a wide, toothy smile, and her hair (a normal black, except for an odd splash of blonde within her ponytail, which sat atop her head in resemblance to a certain fruit.). As she rubbed her eye in tiredness, she made her way toward the teens. "Greetings. I am Ayumi Otori, but my friends call me Banana. How are you liking File Island?".

"Well, it's not too bad...other than the fact that or friends have already had two near death experiences.", Aoi answered. The woman chuckled. "I understand completely. Are any of you hungry? i can make breakfast.". "Oi, uh, Miss Otori, right?", Mondo inquired. "Ayumi will do just fine if you don't want to use my nickname. Miss Otori makes me feel old, though I'm not really...". Sayaka launched up from her seat on the ground, causing Adagiomon to fall over. "Wait a minute! How old ARE you?!", she asked frantically. "Well...when I first came here, I was eight years old...that was 1999...what year is it on Earth?".

"The start of 2017.", Kyoko informed. "Hmm... since my birthday hasn't passed, I'm twenty five. I guess staying in the Digiworld for a while starts to take it's toll...". Sayaka looked around nervously. "Will..I age so quickly?". Ayumi sighed, "No, you'll be okay. I will admit, that was kinda hurtful.". Embarrassed, Sayaka looked down. "I'm sorry...". the woman shook her head. "No, it's completely okay. I was a teen too. Breakfast, anyone?". Touko raised her hand. "Yes?". "When you're done with brakfast, you wouldn't mind answering some questions, would you?". The older woman winked. "That's what i'm here for.".

The breakfast was nice; fruits sliced and wrapped in a leaf, covered in what tasted like a honey of some sort. "Mmm! This is really good!", Aoi exclaimed. "Thank you. A few years in the Digiworld and you learn some things.". "S-speaking of...you said you've been here before...", Touko mentioned. "Ah, yes. When I was younger, a group of people, slightly younger than you, had come here and fought great battles. I was among that group. Now, I get to help you.". Everyone looked at each other with a sense of curiosity. "Are we going to fight battles, too?", Kiyotaka asked. Ayumi scratched her chin. "I'm positive, in fact, I'm certain of it. Of course, I can't say too much...I'm new to the whole leader with wisdom thing, and I'm afraid I may break a fourth wall...". "I see...could you at least tell us what these are?", the moral compass asked, holding his light blue device. 

The older smiled. "That, my friend is a Digivice. Keep it with you at all times, it's an important factor. Have any of your digimon digivolved yet? i mean, past rookie level.". "Y-yes..Butamon has...she digivolved into Watogumon.", Touko answered. "Nekomon has also digivolved!", Kiyotaka spoke up. "Yes, a few hours ago I was Tigremon!", Nekomon confirmed. "I see. Well, i guess I can tell you this. Your digivices play a role in your digimon's digivolutions.". Mizumon stared at Aoi's digivice (conveniently used as a hair clip.). "So you're saying that this thingie helps me get stronger?". "Absolutely. Just promise me you won't force it.".

Once through with their conversation, the group decided to explore the tree house...except for Sayaka. "Ayumi, can i talk to you?". "Sure...are you okay, Sayaka?", Ayumi asked as she came to sit by the idol and her digimon. "I'm fine...it's just that I miss my friends at home...". "Your classmates?", Ayumi questioned. Sayaka sighed, "No, don't geet me wrong, I love my classmates, but I was actually more referring to my music group." "Oh?". Sayaka stood up proudly. "Back at Hope's Peak, I'm known as the Ultimate Idol!". Adagiomon struggled up from her seat to stand by Sayaka. "From what I've heard, she and her group have quite a fanbase, and they even refer to themselves as 'Sayakers'!", she commented. "If I was a human, I'd be a Sayaker, no doubt!".

The blue haired girl giggled. "No need to worry, Adagiomon, you can be a Sayaker here!". The alien digimon's eyes glowed (literally). "Really! Oh, thank you, Sayaka!". "No problem! In fact," Sayaka announced, before standing on the couch, "I may sing a song here, just for you!". Ayumi and Adagiomon clapped. "Go ahead, Sayaka!", Ayumi encouraged. Before the idol could start, another melodious harmony filled the air. "Huh?". "Hey, Ayumi, there may be a problem.", Asteriamon called from the balcony. "Oh boy. you two should come with me.", the woman advised, before all three headed to the balcony. 

"Look over there.", Asteriamon said, pointing to a griffon digimon with shiny, golden  feathers and a pearl white body. "Wow...she's beautiful. Who is it?", the idol asked. "That's Sopranomon. On days like this, she can be seen flying around and singing A'Capella. She's a nice digimon, really.", Asteriamon explained. "Could we meet her? I'm sure she'd be an absolute Sakayer!", Adagiomon mused. "Oh don't say that...". Ayumi laughed. "Nonsense. You're both musical. I'm sure you'll get along well.". Afterwards, ayumi proceeded to whistle a classical tune, one that identified as Fur Elise. 

"Actually, now might not be a good time. A few minutes ago, I saw a-". As Asteriamon tried to explain, a  **black gear** impaled itself into Sopranomon's body, causing her to don an evil look, her feathers going crimson and her for jet black. Immediately, she lunged toward the tree house, sending out a caw with reasonating soundwaves.

The four ducked just in time, but when they stood up again, the griffon was now staring them down. "You. Sing.", was her simple command. "M...me?", Sayaka asked nervously. Sopranmon scowled. "Sing, or I shall obliterate your being.". Scared, the idol looked to her friends for help. "Don't be afraid. Just sing.", Ayumi advised. "Yeah, you've got this!", the satyr and alien cheered.

Gathering confidence, Sayaka opened her mouth to sing. The lyrics easily slid off her tounge, and even without music her voice was phenomenal. Sopranomon chuckled darkly. "That is what you call singing? I am offended. Have a taste of real music.".

The griffon then flew above the group and chriped out a beautiful melody, ending it with a " **SOUNDWAVE SHOCKER"** aimed towards the idol.

"RALLENTANDO!", Adagiomon shouted back, the attack slowing. "So now you would like to sing, too? Very well then.". Strategically, the griffon flew even higher and calculated the tragectory of the attack. "She isn't letting up anytime soon! I'll try distracting her. Adagiomon, Sayaka, stay here. Ayumi, warn the others!". 

"Wait! Shouldn't I go with Ayumi?", Sayaka asked. "Not if this works.", Asteriamon informed. As her human coumterpart left, Asteriamon digivolved. "Asteriamon, digivolve to... **SELENAMON**." . The fairy monster flew up to the griffon and began to block attacks. 

"Her! That's the digimon from before! That means Makoto's theory was right!", Sayaka cheered. The two decided to watch the fight from below. It seemed as if Sopranomon was doing more of the fighting, however, since Selenamon was blocking everything with her large staff...until the attacks became too much.

"Watch out!", Selenamon warned from above. Shockwaves wete falling from the sky like rain. "This is bad! What are we going to do, Adagiomon? .......Adagiomon?"

With a buzz of her digivice, Sayaka's digimon had started digivolving, not wasting any time to protect the girl. "Adagiomon, digivolve into.... **ADANTEMON!** ". As the light faded, Adantemon's figure was made clear. She was obviously taller, missing feet, and dressed in a snazzy stripy suit, with a fedora covering her five strand of hair. Once she looked up, there was a noticable eye (one) on her forehead, accompanied by a large jagged mouth.

"Whoa...". Adantemon looked at Sayaka and smiled with her jagged teeth. "I guess this fixes the pidgeon toed problem, yeah?.". After joking, the alien faced the oncoming attack. " **RITUNUDO**!".  Amazingly, all attacks stopped in their path, leaving the girl unharmed.

"Hey! When were you able to fly?!", Sayaka exclaimed. "Hmm?". Adantemon glanced at the ground, noticing that she was in fact levitating. "Ah. I guess that'll be useful. Take a look-see.". Adantemon joined the fight in the sky. "Ey, Selena!  Why don't ya give her what she wants?". The fairy contemplated for a moment. "Just trust me, lil fairy, I got a plan.".

"I think I understand.". Selenamon twirled her staff and sent a Lunar Eclipse attack towards Sopranomon. When the attack hit, Adantemon sent a Ritundo, effectively slowing the first attack and driving out the black gear, which shattered in the air. Pained, Sopranomon crashed onto the balcony of the tree house, falling asleep after. "I hope she'll be alright...".

* * *

Later that day, after Sayaka, Selenamon, and Adantemon explained what had happened, the group had watched over Sopranomon until she came to. "Oh...oh my. What a predicament I've put us in...". The griffon, now white and gold once again , hung her head low. "Please forgive my erratic and catastrophic behavior. I...I don't know what got into me...".

"We do. I think it was a...black gear.", Sayaka replied, "It made you act unlike yourself.". Adantemon nodded. "That's so not the bee's knees, Soprano.". Sopranomon sighed. "I am glad you all made an effort to save me. I appreciate it.". "Oi, it was nothin'", Mondo said with a smile. "Yeah, I mean, it'd be different if you were really evil, but you're actually pretty nice!", Aoi commented. 

Sopranomon laughed. "Thank you! Oh, before I go, Sayaka...". The blue haired idol looked up in attention. "Yes, Sopranomon?". "Would you like to sing with me?". Sayaka smiled. "Of course, I'd love to!". "Also, Sayaka..". "Mmhmm?". "Could...I...be a Sayaker, too?". On cue, Adantemon had dedigivolved back into Adagiomon and stretched out her hand. "Welcome to the club!".


	7. Sairemon in The Bumon Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka: When we sought refuge at Miss. Otori and Asteriamon's tree house, I though we were going to be in safety. That was, until she, Asteriamon, Adagiomon and I had witnessed a black gear drive itself into the usually docile Sopranomon! When she attacked, both Asteriamon and Adagiomon digivolved into Selenemon and Adantemon! With their combined power, they drove out the gear, and I got a new fan base! How fun is that!

After a few more days, the group left Ayumi's tree house. As expected, there were protests, but Kyoko, now the leader of the group, would counter the complaints with, "We've invaded Ms. Otori's personal space enough.", Yureimon adding in, "We won't cover any ground by freeloading.". When they were done saying their goodbyes, the detective and her ghostly digimon lead the crew through the forest and into unfamiliar territory.

"Ugh. How long have we been walking? I'm  _exaughsted...",_ Adagiomon sighed. "Yeah, and this puppy's becoming a hot dog.", Maltimon concured. Yureimon then scolded, " How lazy you are. We stay in hospitality for three days and a simple hike does you in.". "Well then, how about the humans? I feel like I'm dying!", Aoi complained. "Oh, it's not  _that_ bad.", Kiyotaka commented. 

"Ain't that bad? My feet hurt, my pomp's fallin' apart, we're lost, and it ain't that fuckin' bad?!", Mondo griped. "Okay, okay, we have indeed gone hours without a break. We'll just stop here and when we feel better, we'll continue. ". Kyoko decided.

* * *

 

 Meanwhile, two digimon of the same species conversed in a hidden location, occasionally looking up at the party. "Who are they, 308?", one had asked. "I'm not sure, 511, but they do look relatively harmless...with the exception of the screaming one.". 308 then inquired, "What if they're friendly?". 511 rubbed his nonexistant chin. "There's one bona fide way to test that theory...".

* * *

 

"Okay everyone, we've rested long enough. Time to-". Kyoko halted during her announcement, the others noticing why when the sun seemed to be obstructed from view by darkness. "Uh oh...", Touko whispered nervously. Shrill laughter and screams swirled around the humans and their digimon. The final product of the swirling mass was a gigantic ghostly digimon that semmed oddly familiar.

It didn't move, nor did it say anything. It just floated there. After a while, it smiled and cheered, "They're friendly!", before splitting up into a seemingly endless amount of much smaller versions of itself, all of them shouting, "BOO!", then giggling at the reaction. "Wait a minute...could this possibly be...", Yureimon gasped before a nearby digimon had confirmed, "Of course! It's the Bumon Village!".

"Bumon are among the most clever in-training level digimon out there! From legend, they construct large, magnificent statues and towers of their history, and they have a highly sophisticated society where the next Bumon in line to digivolve has the honor of Bumon leader!", Mizumon explained. "Yes, yes...it's all true. I never thought it'd see it before!", Nekomon clamored. Kiyotaka nodded, "It is very exquisite!". 

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!", one Bumon claimed. "In the Bumon Village, we go by a number system. It keeps us from getting confused. I am 511! Pleased to meet you!". Before the group could reciprocate, another Bumon had chimed in, "My number is 308! Isn't that neat? I'm this guy's adviser, since I'm almost two hundred numbers his senior!". "Greetings, 511 and 308. My name is Flourmon, and these are my human ad digimon friends!", the bug-like digimon introduced. "Ooh, humans! I haven't ever seen those!", 308 squealed. 511 sighed, "Please excuse her. She does seem to be a bit excitable...and easily impressed.

Aoi chirped, "It's totally okay! I'm like that too!". 308 gasped, then cried out, "We should be besties!", only to be shot down by Mizumon, who had jumped in to say, "Hey! At least include me!". "As for us...", Kyoko began," I am Kyoko . The snob is Byakuya, the shy one is Touko, the one like 308 is Aoi, the stuffy one is Kiyotaka, the blue-haired one is Sayaka, the ahoge is Makoto-". "The ahoge?". "-and the one with the pompadour is Mondo".

"Oh, it that what that is? I couldn't held but admire it, what, with how it defies gravity! I want one!", a different Bumon admitted. "Not now, 710, we're greeting!", 308 scolded, "That reminds me! I bet 1 would just love to meet you!". "1 being the leader?" Kyoko asked. "Precisely! 511 and I shall lead the way!". During this journey, a loud rumble had emerged from a nearby mountain. "Ah! Is that a volcano?", Nekomon worried, holding on to Kiyotaka's leg. "No no, that is the moutain where Meramon lives! Meramon may be a firey digimon, but he's an all-around nice guy. Just ask the Yokomon on the other side of the mountain!", 308 reassured.

Soon, the group had found themselves in the Bumon Court, where 1, who's head was adorned with a golden lotus, sat waiting. "Intel has told me you've brought visitors!", 1 cheered, gazing upon the party. "Quite the visitors, too. Humans  _and_ digimon! What a combination! ". 1 giggled before rising from her seat and floating over to the digimon, offering to shake their hands. "Let's see...If I'm not mistaken..., Maltimon, Mizumon, Flourmon, Adagiomon, Nekomon, Torimon, Butamon, and...". 1 stopped abruptly when she came face to face with Yureimon.

"My goodness...a Yureimon...before me...you've digivolved early.", the leader said, amazed. "How? How have you digivolved so  _easily_?". Yureimon chuckled, "I don't really know how to explain it, but I think it has something to do with Kyoko.". "Kyoko..?". Yureimon nodded before drifting over to the lavender-haired human. "Well, um...thanks.", the detective replied, a small grin on her face. "Interesting...a human influencing digivolution. Incredible! Unless of course, you had in fact _manipulated_ her into digivolution! Well, did you?!".

Kyoko was at a loss for words. She was positive she wasn't manipulating Yureimon, but if she was manipulating her, then so was everyone else. "1! 1! Meramon is coming down from his mountain! MERAMON IS COMING DOWN FROM HIS MOUNTAIN!!!", an unknown Bumon wailed. "What?! Meramon never comes down from his mountain!", 1 countered,  redirecting her attention to the Bumon. "He has now, and he's destroying the village as we speak!". 

A loud explosion was heard outside. "Assume Bumon Attack!", 1 commanded, whilst turning to the humans and telling them to come along. In the village, many Bumon were assembling, fusing into one another. Meanwhile, Meramon (a huge flame digimon that could have resembled a human) was rampaging through the village, attacking whatever he could. The party watched as the Bumon completed their fusion and 1, acting as an army general, pointed to the flame and yelled, "FIRE!!". In a big puff of air, the giant Bumon launched a large pink bubble toward Meramon, only to have it pop before it reached him.

"Anyone else think they may need some help?", Kiyotaka wondered aloud. "You don't suppose we intervene?", Nekomon questioned. "Maybe just one of us," Butamon claimed, "Nekomon, Tigremon can fly, so you should go in.". Nekomon stuttered for a moment. "Me?! B-b-but Meramon's all flame! I-i-i-". "Fine then. I'll go. Touko?". The writing prodigy gave a nod, and the two walked out toward the attacker. "H...Hot! So....Very...HOT!!!". Butamon and Touko looked at each other in disbelief. In all of this battle, they hadn't heard Meramon at all, but the closer they got, the more they heard him yell that he was..hot? "Butamon, digivolve and see what's going on!" .

Before Butamon could digivolve however, Kyoko and Yureimon had ran to them. "Touko, did you find anything out?", the detective asked. "Well..um...he's complaining about being hot...surprised us, too.". "Hot? That's odd.", Yureimon stated as she observed the digimon. Out of nowhere, another bubble was launched, this time nearly hittind Meramon. "AAAHH!! I'M....BURNING!!!". In a fit of rage and pain, Meramon had ignited his fist and punched the flame toward Kyoko, Touko, Butamon and Yuriemon. The burning inferno punch was overcome by a great deal of light, followed by the high pitched squeal of a digivice.

"Yureimon digivolve to........ **SAIREMON!** ". The newly digivolved digimon was still ghostly, with her eyes pitch black and her hair and dress fading into an ethereal shadow, but she now had the looks of a striking woman in greyscale, her beauty reprimanded by her grotesque, flakey skin, and her horrid mouth. The giant Bumon floated back in amazement. "Ooh, it's Sairemon!", Mizumon exlaimed. "Don't be wooed by this siren, or her Black Song will blow you away, and in worse cases, apart!". The siren digimon was still shorter than Meramon, so she had to levatitate above him in order to fully observe him.

In a raspy haunting voice, she had instructed everyone to cover their ears. "Hear me whilst I sing my Black  _SOOOOOOOONG!"_. As she sung, a thick, dark gas erupted from her mouth, hitting Meramon exactly. As he stumbled back, Kyoko, Touko, and Butamon caught a glimpse of the black gear lodged inside his back. "Sairemon! Sing again!", the trio cried. At their demand, Sairemon preformed her Black Song again, this time louder and harder, until the thick gas erupting from her mouth had finally pushed out the black gear, the dreaded thing exploding in the air afterward.

* * *

 "Meramon! For your crimes, I  _could_ sentence you to a bubbling!", 1 exclaimed, Meramon holding his head down in shame. "However, these actions of yours were caused by a black gear, so in your defense, your charges are dropped.". The firey digimon gave his thanks. "I apologize as well. I faintly remember something similar to this happening in the Yokomon village, though it was long ago.". 1 sighed. "I see. So this shall not happen again?". Meramon shook his head. "I will remain on my mountain.". "Very well. Kyoko?".

The lavender-haired girl was caught off guard by her name being called. "Yes?". "I should not have questioned you like that. Instead, I should have gotten to know you. I assumed you were an enemy based on what you are. Needless to say, you played a key part in saving our village. Please," 1 paused to remove the golden lotus from her head, "take this. It marks a true leader.". Appreciative, Kyoko took the lotus and placed it on her own head. "Thanks.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring this fic back?? Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, prolouge is done! Next chapter, Naegi and his friends will be brought into the Digiworld! If you have any questions about this au, hit me up on Wattpad @hopeforbagels!


End file.
